


Supercorp AU

by Mikealsonstark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie, Oc Hope twin Sister, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikealsonstark/pseuds/Mikealsonstark
Summary: Lena luthor is not who everybody thinks she is. Her past, Her family and Last of all her reality. When Lena finds out that her "best friend" kara is supergirl she fells like shit.Post revealPost crisis but starts at season 3Arrowverse x Legacies x ShadowHunters crossover
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any charecters they belong to their respective authors.

After Lena found out that Kara is Supergirl

She drank and drank, and it has been one week since Lena didn't come out of her apartment. Kara was so afraid, but after work, she mustered up her courage, went to Lena's apartment, and knocked on her door. There wasn't any answer, so she took out the spare key that Lena had given her, then went inside to see her best friend eye's red from crying and several empty bottles around her. When Lena saw Kara at first, she said, " come to lie to me more, " in a drunk manner. Seeing Lena like that broke Kara's heart, so she went close to her and said, "I never meant to hurt you, Lena." She replied, "you know the day I met you, I felt a spark in my heart; I knew you were something to me, but I acted as if I didn't like you because every time somebody comes, they always leave at the end of the day ". Soon you had become close to me, broke all the walls I built over the years like it was nothing, and became my best friend. I was trying hard to hide my feelings, but I couldn't hide it, and I was planning to ask you on a date. Just as I had those thoughts, I had found out that you lied to me from the beginning," Kara was in tears. She had feelings for this girl, and she was suppressing it because everyone she loves gets hurt. Kara did not want one more person to get hurt. Lena, I may have lied about my identity but never lied about my feelings. I have cared for you, I have loved you so long I can't even remember.

Every moment I spent with you was real, and I can bet my life on it. Lena stood up, got closer to Kara; they got more intimate, and Lena took a plunge, and closed the gap between them. Both were in heaven, but Lena took aback for a breath. To this, Kara said she has been waiting to kiss her for a long time. Lena then replied, "well, I have been waiting for this moment from the second you stepped in my office," then leaned again for another kiss. This time it was not a sudden kiss but a relaxed one. They broke apart, and Kara said with a smile on her face that "I love you, lee, forever and ever." By the time she said that she stopped crying and spoke softly to take her to bed. Kara noted and lifted her until now Lena was she was wearing a t-shirt of N SYNC she looked at her and then got her to the room and talk during that time she saw that do you know how cut marks all over her arms and legs so she said please tell me it is not what I think did that in a reply "I cannot say that you know it"Kara knew Lena had a long history whenever she would get depressed or feel betrayed she would cut herself so it recently happened during the lead poisoning stuff Kara was already feeling bad for hurting lena emotionally now she was the cause of physical pain also she started to space out and lena noticed it and said "Kara,Kara "after three,four times she responded "huh" lens said "what are thinking" Kara replied "how much hurt i cause you emotionally,physically and how much happier you would be without me in life" lena immediately said " hey look at me you listen to me very careful without you and your ray of sunshine attitude i would not have survived this long and all this cut marks will be healed soon and never think that without you my life would be happy even in the slightest ways" Kara said "OK from now onward lets make a promise no secrets ,no lies between us how big it might be but we will never lie to each other " after that Kara tried to get up and go Lena caught her wrist and asked "please stay" in tone which makes Kara will melt into puddle of liquid

Kara nodded, then Lena said, "if you want to change, there are causal wear in the wardrobe" Kara went and opened she saw a shirt in the same colour pattern as her suit she wore that and sweat pants came out of the walk-in closet Lena saw the what she was wearing, and her cheeks went a shade of pink

Kara asked "since when do have this" Lena replied "from the day after you saved me from the helicopter crash also I had a very big crush on your both alternate ego from the moment I saw you so for Kara Danvers I kept all of our articles as remembrance and for Supergirl I kept the shirt" Kara laughed a little then Lena acted as she was offended then Kara got on the bed and wrapped Lena with her hands and said "sorry baby girl I didn't mean to offend you" Kara didn't notice she kept a new nickname but Lena did and asked "so I am your baby girl huh " Kara checks immediately burned red and started rambling " you know you cannot be if you want or you can keep some nickname for me or you can scold me or i will stop calli- " Lena cut her off by kissing her and said to her in Irish accent" now love stop rambling and sleep " Kara said that "when you use your accent i can never saw no, also with me you can be yourself lee and that means that you can use your accent ,i intend to make you as comfortable with me so be yourself be the woman i know you are, be the happy beautiful soul you are" lena replied "love i am comfortable with you as far i ever been in life so don't think that i am not comfortable with you" and then Kara asked "Lena i know that this too fast but i like you,i love you and i have been for a long time so will you be my girlfriend and also you need not give a answer right away,take your time just know that if you are not ready or you want to wai-" lena planted her lips firmly on Kara's pulling her into kiss and when they parted she said"Kara we were already dating according to many people we just did not acknowledge ourself's so i would love to be girlfriend and nothing is too fast with you,even it is you make me so loved that it feels right with you"and then she continued "i have never been in relationship like serious one so please guide me through this say something is not feeling right and darling its been a hell of a week so lets go to sleep " and when kara nodded she kissed lena's forehead and cuddled her girlfriend and said night lee" and lena replied "night darling"

A/N guys, so that's the first chapter of my first fanfic, so guys, please comment and vote and don't be too harsh. Also, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since Kara and Lena made up. Its been the best days of both of their life both, daily they either end up in Lena's apartment or Kara's apartment cuddling and falling asleep.

Today after waking up, Lena said to Kara to pack clothes for approximately week of vacation Kara. After that, Kara, eating breakfast, jumped and danced to herself, kissed Lena and went to DEO. She was so enthusiastic that even before Alex reported she stopped three robberies saved some kittens and stopped a fire.

Alex came in. She said: "looks like your happy". Then Kara says"I am always happy ", and then Alex said "not this happy, you are a ray of sunshine, but apparently you suddenly became the sun itself, so spill what happened" Kara was grinning ear from the ear and said "it may or may not be about Lena", and with that, she took off leaving her sister in utter confusion.

At CATCO

Kara was going to cat for asking for a vacation as she entered the fishbowl. She saw cat writing some stuff, so she knocked. Cat looked up and said "ah Kiera just the person I have been looking for, and what got you in a mood, you are glowing like a 10000-watt thunder", and Kara said "nothing, and I am not glowing like that I am always like this " cat gave her a questioning look and sighed "whatever, but I have to talk to you about something ", and Kara said "Okay it's nothing bad right " and cat said "yeah nothing terrible.

So its time I announce my protege to the world and take a little trip", and Kara says " oh so who is it " and cat laughs a little and says "it's she, she's adorable, a ball of sunshine, little dumb but brilliant and also she's has a name which most people do not know", and Kara thinks and asked and said" do I know her" and cat said " did I say dumb" and kara nods and cats opens the drawer in her desk and takes out a bundle of paper which was the agreement of change of the CEO of Catco media and transfer of 65 per cent shares to her name the CEO gave it to Kara and said "read this" and Kara read and at last the name is Kara Danvers.

Kara immediately saw and asked cat "this is a joke right", and cat glares at her. She says"oh okay but cat why me cuz come on I am so clumsy also I am no match to the queen of media " and cat stood up and walked over to Kara and said "Kara we both know that you just act clumsy also you are the goddam girl of steel "and kara looked shocked and about to say something, but cat stops her by saying" I have known for some time plus you are not going to be Queen of media, but you are the daughter I never had which makes you the princess of media from today onwards plus you are the longest-running assistant I had, and I taught you everything I know plus you have masters in business, nanotech, astronomy, journalism and law. Why the hell did you did five masters which have no connection with each other so if you can do this then how hard could do this" and Kara looked at cat and said, "but how I do not mean like the process but how could I live up to you plus that means you will leave". We both know last time you took a trip, and I ended up messing everything up plus I have no experience in this stuff I will need a mentor so please stay."

Kara was crying at this point and cat came forward and hugged Kara and said" now now Kara dont make me cry too i got a reputation to maintain the cold hearted bitch,the bad-ass queen of media not some woman who crys while goodbyes "and then kara laughed and said "well that was the cat before she met kara" and cat laughed and said "true i don't know if its a super power or something kara but somehow you change even the people like me into warm hearted woman " and Kara said "nah it just needed some push and i gave now so i actually came here to talk about a small vacation/getaway for a week so can i have the leave and postpone this change in leadership for 3 weeks cause i need to adjust " and cat said "about the vacation don't worry already about it Your girlfriend called and threatened me if you do not get a holiday she will not give any exclusive to catco and well please inform me how did that happen cause i am very interested " and Kara was blushing like hell and cat said "she is good for you dont let her go also i appointing James as temporary CEO after 3 weeks you are the acting CEO so best of luck kara also now your girlfriend is a CEO i except her to be your mentor while i am not here so go get you girl" and Kara said to cat "cat I understand the ceo part but the shares part I don't understand" and cat spoke "I have an offer from white house to become press secretary whch means I cant own the shares in catco or it will be seen as confilict of intrest or something" and then she continued "its either this or some egoistic asshole who doesn't care about anything but themselves will tarnish this company so I gave it to you"

Kara said, "but cat why not give it to adam or carter". Cat replied "Carter is too young for all this. He already has enough pressure,adam said he doesn't want it already before once when I offered him he said he wanted to earn his own right" and Kara said," like mother, like son".Cat glared at her, and she said bye and left

Skip to Kara's apartment

There was a knock on the door, and Kara used her x-ray vision to check who it was it was Alex she opened the door Alex came in and saw the two bags packed. She asked where she was going, and Kara replied "I was about to call you I have mind-blowing news " she took a deep breath and said " in 3 weeks a new CEO is coming to catco and guess who it is, " Alex said " if Cat's leaving then how is it good news, okay but you are still jumping so I guess Lena, " Kara said, " no idiot your sister is going to be the new CEO of Catco."

Alex hugged Kara tightly and said "we have to celebrate" Kara cut Alex off and said " actually Lena is taking me on a surprise trip, so I cant come and celebrate" she stopped for a second. She said again " god You came here to talk to me and I haven't even given you a chance to talk", and Alex then said " so do you have any ideas for asking a girl out on a date "and Kara asked " is this about a particular brown-haired woman CFO" and Alex's cheek was flushed red Alex nodded her head, and Kara said, " Rao, at last, you decided to ask her out the sexual tension in the room you two are present is too high for me or Lena to handle".

Alex punched Kara and said"look who is talking you guys had literal staring contest and you were drooling like idiots" and Kara acted as if she got hurt and Alex said "quit messing with me Kara we both know you can't get hurt ,now help me to plan to ask her out" and Kara stopped her said "just go to her home knock on the door say to her you want to talk to her and explain your feelings if she feels the same you will immediately understand it okay now go get your girl I have to go enjoy with mine also say john I will not be available for a week "and after talking for a while Alex left not long after Lena knocked on Kara's apartment door and Kara ran towards the door and opened the door with a huge smile on her face and Lena said "looks like someone is excited" Kara said "who wouldn't be excited a whole week no work a peaceful fun trip with my girlfriend also my ex boss called and said you threatened her so like explaining that to me" and lena said " in my defence you were the one said said she could be handful so i wanted to make it easier for you also why is she your ex boss did she sell the company to anybody" and Kara said "guess who got a second promotion" and lena said "wow kara so now you are the CEO congrats love" kissed Kara this kiss expressed how much love Lena have for this blonde then Lena pulled back and said "now let's go our ride is waiting down stairs and when we get to our vacation we are gonna have a grand party " Kara took her luggage and headed down stairs towards the garage and there stood there ride Kara actually expected a limo but there stood the ride

Lamborghini Hurrican Kara stood in awe. She turned towards Lena and said "please tell me this is coming with us to the trip" Lena smiled, said," love if you want you can get any car you want for our trip just say and you shall have ". Kara was about to say something but Lena cut her off and said " honey I literally have trillions and have nothing to do with or someone to spend it for until you so no but's only enjoying plus I collect cars so you are just adding cars to my collections and I believe you have an exquisite taste y love " and Kara stood In awe of the lady front of her how could anyone hate this person she got in the car Lena was driving. She was going at speed she might have broken than 23-speed tickets. Kara was sure that if an ordinary person was in the situation, they would have thrown up by. Now she didn't cause she was used to the high speed while flying by the time they got to the airport and stepped out.

They got in the plane and settled down the pilot announced they were going to take off and Lena tensed up seeing this Kara held her hand and said just hold my hand and close your eyes once we are in the air I will say.

After that, the most part was uneventful, by the time they reached New Orleans, they got out of the private plane. They got in the car and drove through the streets, and Kara saw the beautiful streets. She was filled with joy and looked at Lena. She said, "thank you for bringing me to this lovely place ".Lena said " only the best for my love "and kissed Kara, and she drove toward a wall, Kara looked at her and asked where are we. Lena said " my second home " and Kara said, but there is no home and Lena said to wait and see, and she drove through the wall.

Kara pov

They entered a massive compound, and there stood three women one with auburn hair and a woman with red hair other was brown like Sam's and Lena said me to come out of the car they came close and Lena hugged everyone, and she introduced them the redhead is Clary Fairchild, the girl with auburn hair is hope Mikealson and the girl with brown hair is Josie Saltzman-Mikealson, and she introduced her me to them, and all of them smiled toward me as they said hi to me with warmth and I reply with the same gesture and they said us to get setteled in Lena's old bedroom, and after unpacking we got down stairs Lena took me towards the couch and made me sit in one of those and said " now the time for you to know my secret " and she said " all the legends are true " and i asked " which legends" and she said "Vampires,werewolf,witches,angels,demons,dragons all of them are real except a little changes to them" and she said "i am a shadowhunter my people protect the mundane world from all the other creatures " and Kara started laughing and lena still looked pretty serious and Kara's face to get serious and asked "you are serious" and lena nodded her head and Kara dint say anything for sometime and then lena started to worry that Kara doesn't love her anymore and she started to cry and Kara saw it and hugged lena and softly said "hey dont cry baby girl please dont cry i hate seeing you cry then lena lifted her head and asked her "you dont hate me " Kara replied "how could i hate you i was just processing the newfound information also i love you for you nothing will change that not your last name nor your species I wouldn't care less if you were a daxamite" lena looked towards Kara and said "how did I got so lucky" and Kara said with a smile "belive me I ask it myself everyday" and then lena wiped her face of the tears and then said "and my mothers maiden name is fairchild before getting adopted by luthors my name was Lena Fairchild ,the fairchild family is one of the four royal shadowhuter bloodlines so technically I am a princess" Kara said "with or without the last name you are always a princess to me" lena said "now lets go meet my sister" and then Kara gasped and acted offended "you have a sister and did not say to me" lena replied " you to hid a secret from me" and Kara said " ya fair enough now lets go meet your sister" and then both of them went to meet the others there were not three but five and there was two hopes and a new blonde and Kara frowned and rubbed her eyes and asked lena "lena am I the only one seeing two hopes or is there really a second hope" and all of them laughed and said "the second hope is Hayley,she is hopes twin sister and beside her is Lizzie she is Josie sister" and Kara said "so is there anyone else I need to know about or everyone is here " and Lena said "there is one person but he is not coming here he is coming to national city" and Kara said "okay so now you all gonna say how you met and introduce yourself cause i am very new " and then Lizzie said "i will get popcorn and snacks" and Kara looked at her with a frown and asked "why popcorn not that i am complaining " and Lizzie said "oh darling this is going to be a long evening"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so I want to clear something up

1-Cat left but for only like a month or two

2 It continues from season 3

3 reign has still not appeared

4 Like post-crisis DEO belongs to Lena, but no one knows

5 Ruby is 16

Lizzie says "this is going to be a long evening darling."

Kara looked at the others, and they gestured for her to sit down. Then Clary sat beside her and said: "if you hurt her or break her heart then I will literally banish you to the deepest part of hell understand ".Kara replied to her "I will never break her heart. If I ever break her heart you don't need to send me to hell I would literally be in hell" and then clary says" then we will get along just fine".

Kara said" So guys can you guys introduce yourself because this lady never told me anything about you" as she pointed towards Lena, everyone looked at her. Then Lena said"hey now don't blame me you are the one who said to keep secrets " and hope glared at her" and then she turned and said, "so as Lena said all the legends, myths are true except you just have to add some details here and there ".

Lizzie came with big bowls filled with popcorn floating behind her and Kara was shocked was an understatement and then she passed to everyone and Kara is still looking at it Lena sat beside Kara

Lena said, "love stop staring and eat it ". Kara stopped her staring and started slowly eating then hope continued "as i was saying, the supernatural world consists of four main factions Vampires, Werewolf, Witches, Seelies and Shadowhunters. And a whole lot of countless species so let's stick to the main factions for now."

Witches were the first to be born afterwards. Some demons started appearing, so they prayed and summoned an angel, angel Raziel. He used his blood to create shadow hunters half angel and half human Clary and Lena.

After centuries two witch bloodlines thought two combine their bloodlines by marriage. After that, when the lady was pregnant with the two bloodlines' baby, the elders started giving magic to the baby slowly. By the time the baby was born, she had this hunger for magic. She consumed everything and still not satisfied, so she got the name hollow as she grew she became a threat to everyone. Hence, they tried to kill her, which they succeeded. Still, in the process, the hollow placed a curse on the 7 village elders who then became the seven wolf bloodlines all of the descendants carry werewolf gene. Still, it stays dormant, but if they kill someone they turn every full moon, but my pack which is the 8th pack does not need to turn on the full moon they can turn at will which is a story for another time.

Last but not the least the Vampire 1400 years ago a Viking settlement was in, now known mystic falls beside them in the village was a pack of werewolf one night the youngest brother Henrik and Klaus went to see the beast of the full moon. They were attacked by a wolf, Klaus survived, but Henrik didn't make it and the mother of Henrik was a witch. Hence, she created a spell to become more strong than the werewolf faster than them. In turn, they got immortality after they became vampires. Nature didn't like so it retaliated they could not touch a herb called vervain and the ingredient for the spell was a white oak tree. It was the only thing which could kill them, so they burnt it down thus started vampires".

After the Little history lesson Kara was blown and asked"so all the factions were created either if a witch was angry or desperate " and hope said "pretty much " and Kara asked "you explain it as if you were there" and hope laughed and said "you see i was not there but vampires were created by my grandmother and werewolf were created by my ancestor" and Kara was drinking water and she spitted in surprise and said "what " and said "you see my family is the original vampires and are 1400 years old " and Kara's mouth dropped and said "so you are how many years old " "we all are 25 " and Kara asked" how ,aren't vampires dead supposed to be dead so how do they procreate " and hope said "you see my father was not my family's full brother he was born because my grandmother had an affair with the werewolf pack alpha so when mu grandmother turned my father into a vampire he was the first hybrid ever so part of him was not dead after his first kill while he was drinking blood he turned and my grandmother put a curse on him to not be a full hybrid so he started finding the way to end the curse in the way he killed tens of thousands turned many into vampires and at last after braking the curse he wanted to create a pack of hybrids but it dint work out but one night he had a one night stand with my mom who is werewolf royalty unkown to her at the time and thus here i am and before you ask me i am a tribrid a combo pack of wolf,vampire and werewolf also the four of us are " she said pointing to Josie,Lizzie and hayley and Kara asked "how " and then hope said " Josie is my soulmate so when i bonded with her we both share our powers and Lizzie is Hayley's soulmate so there that " and Kara said "wow so the soulmates thing is really true huh" and hope said"not for everyone but some people who are really powerful beings do have soulmates like i and my sister are the ultimate alphas, no one has ever beaten us" and Kara looked at all of them and said"you are officially the coolest persons i have ever met apart from Lena " and everyone looked shocked and Kara asked "is it anything i said because you guys are staring at me " and hayley said"not like that but we expected a reaction like vampires god please dont drink my blood or i will not stay between this kind of unholy beings" and Kara laughed and said " nah i am cool with you being supernatural after all if i said that i would be the biggest hypocrite of the world " and all of them looked at her questioningly and Kara looked at lena and asked "did you not tell them" and lena shook her head and Kara said"oh sorry i dint know lena didn't say to you " and she continued" my name is Kara zor-el i am from planet krypton you may know me as super girl" and know it was their turn to drop their jaws and they all looked at lena and lena said"hey dont look at me i only known it for a 2 weeks " and hope said"it is really a honor meeting you " Kara said "please hope you are a tribrid i am honored to meet you " and Josie comes in middle said " you are her superhero crush" and hopes cheek reddened and Kara said"really " and hope just nodded ,Kara said"bad luck i got a girlfriend and you got a soulmate or maybe we could have tried something" and lena just hit her in the head and said"now now darling that is my sister you better not try anything " and Kara said"oh love ,no need to get handy i am yours all right " and she wrapped her hands around her waist and snuggled closer to her and all of them said "aw" and hope said " don't worry sis i got my girl" and hope said "Kara and lena go get some sleep the family is coming" and lena nodded and while going Kara turned and asked "hope what is your families name " and hope said "the mikealsons" and Kara said " the mikealsons got a ring to it" with that every one went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Everybody was in the dining hall except for Kara. Hope asks Lena, "why don't you go wake kara up" and Lena says, "let her sleep most of the days; she doesn't get much rest due to the flying around and stuff," and the rest didn't ask anything. Then the chef brought the beignets out to the table and set the rest of the breakfast.

Kara woke up to a heavenly smell. First, she was confused as she looked around. The surroundings were new, but then she remembered that she was in New Orleans. She saw a note on the bedside saying that Lena was up before Kara, and she did not want to wake Kara, so she went downstairs. After reading this, Kara went downstairs following the smell.

There she was met with a view of beignets and many other New Orlean delicacies set up neatly. Kara's mouth watered due to t the food in front of her. Lena noticed that Kara came down and was ogling at the beignets and chuckled to herself.

She went and greeted Kara good morning with a peck on Kara's cheek, and Kara pouted. Lena frowned at this. She asked," what happened" and Kara replied, "dint get a proper good morning kiss."Lena laughed at this and said, "go fresh up and come, then you will get a proper good morning," and she went and came back freshened up in 30 seconds. Lena laughed at Kara's eagerness for a "proper good morning."

Lena gave Kara a proper good morning, and then they both went and joined the others. Kara asked, "why haven't you started eating breakfast "and Hayley said, "we were waiting for you and everybody who needs to come, so still not started." Kara asks, "so when is the family arriving," and Lena replied, "almost everybody either landed in the airport or arriving soon, so give or take half an hour till everybody arrives."

Kara asks, "so Lena didn't exactly prepare me for this tell about you guys, so can you guys give me a brief description of everybody."

Hope said, "well, today your gonna meet the whole mikaelsons, that means my father Klaus, my mom Hayley, Uncle Elijah, Kol, and Marcel. Aunt Freya, Keelin, Davina, Rebekah

Dad's a romantic but very scary sometimes. Mom and Uncle Elijah are the Mature ones in the household. Uncle Kol's the troublemaker, aunt Davina is sometimes childish, but sometimes she's very scary. Aunt Rebekah is the house fashionist, aunt Freya is the eldest but not that mature, aunt Keelin gives wise advice and is very helpful. Finally, Marcel is the brother/uncle who is the calm one in the house compared to everybody except Uncle Elijah.

Well, Uncle Kol is married to Aunt Davina. Marcel is married to Aunt Rebekah. Aunt Freya is married to Aunt Keelin. Mom is dating Uncle Elijah, and Dad's dating Caroline.

Kara frowned at this and asked, your mom and dad are not together.

Hope replied, "they never were; dad had a one-night stand with mom while they were frenemies, and after 3 months, mom was dragged here by some witches. Mom didn't know that she was carrying me. Uncle Elijah and dad came. First, dad didn't believe that mom was carrying his child afterward he did, uncle Elijah killed the witched mom stayed with the family and rest is history."

Kara said, "your family sure does have an interesting history."Hope laughed and said, "We sure do."At the same time, there was a car noise outside, so all the turned around towards the door and stood a man(see picture below; I am bad at describing people)

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F471470654722191139%2F&psig=AOvVaw0wr4t3GEfHOW9L7mGWtgob&ust=1611507373040000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDVwPbCsu4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

Hope and Hayley ran to him, hugged. He said "hello little wolves," and hope and Hayley both said, "missed you, dad," he said, "missed you too" then he looked at Kara and said, "Kara, what are you doing here" Kara replied, "Nik what are YOU doing here." Everybody was confused, and Hayley asked, "you know, dad." Kara replied, "well roughly around four years I guess I was in Paris getting sweets and there was this art gallery exhibition so I thought why not submit my work in it after 4 months, which was the day exhibition was I went to Paris I was in the gallery with my art and Nik comes in he said he was impressed my painting and wanted to collaborate on something so I thought why not then Nik helped in improving my art for a few days, and we parted ways."

Lena said, "so you are the girl Klaus bought that space painting." Klaus asked, "so kara, what are you doing here" and Lena said, "well, Klaus officially meet my girlfriend extraordinaire Kara Danvers, and Kara meets the great Klaus Mikelson, the original hybrid."

Kara sheepishly smiled and waved. Just then, a woman (refer to pic)

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.express.co.uk%2Fshowbiz%2Ftv-radio%2F1114919%2FLegacies-season-2-Is-Caroline-in-Legacies-Will-Caroline-Forbes-be-in-new-series&psig=AOvVaw2WlL7jwTfKk6Fss2QQmEjV&ust=1611507390695000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJCL4P7Csu4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAR

Josie and Lizzie went and hugged her and said, "mom, why didn't you say you were coming," and caroline said, "I wanted to surprise you guys and .." then she turned towards Kara. She said, "kara, what are you doing here, "Kara said, "Caroline, what are you doing here" and Josie said, "you know our mom too" and Kara said, "small world, huh" and caroline was confused and asked "what happened" and Lizzie says "blondie here is the girl Klaus bought the painting from" and caroline says" oh so you're the girl" and Lena asks "kara how do you know caroline."Kara replies well "So when I was cat assistant one day she asked me to call to this anchor who was a bigshot for some event she was preparing and said to me to get her to come however and when I called caroline, here said she was not interested, but I knew that if I said the same thing to cat she ould not be happy so I called her back and convinced her on an hour-long call that she had to come and at last, she came in and did the event."

Caroline said, "So a cat never told you what that actually was, huh." Kara frowned and asked, "what are you saying." Caroline replied," Cat is a close friend from my time in media. Whenever she likes to test somebody, she would make them call me and try to convince me to come in to do an event which is a test only you passed." Josie said, "so you are the blond girl mom was saying about all those years ago."

Kara said, "So you never did an event," and caroline said, "yep."Kara said, "so Cat was just giving me a test. Sounds like her," caroline asked, "so no shouting about how she made you do a stupid call just for a test" and Kara replied, "I learned a long ago that when she does something, she does it with a reason."Caroline said, "Cat definitely chose the right one. So what are you doing here now." Josie said, "She is Lena's girlfriend." With this, caroline was shocked, which soon transformed into anger. She said, "Lena Keiran Luthor, you have a girlfriend, and you didn't say to me." Lena said, "In my defense, this happened just four days ago." Caroline said, "so you saying you had four days to call me and you didn't" and with this, Lena gulped. Caroline said, "we are going to have a lengthy talk about this young lady and hope your aunt beks is not in a bad mood cause she will be mad." Hope whispered to her, "you're dead," and Lena said, "well, let's go and get you settled. The others might be arriving soon," and caroline said, "you guys go. I need to have a talk with Kara."

Kara looked worried, and Caroline said, "don't worry, this is not a shovel talk or something that I leave to the original trio. I wanted to know if Lena told about all the other stuff." Kara asked, "about how you all are supernatural," and Caroline nodded. Kara replied, "ya, the guys explained yesterday." Caroline asked, "so your ok with all of that cause if you're not ok with it, just don't pretend ok cause she's been hurt too many times, and I don't want this to turn into one, too." Kara said, "Caroline, trust me, it doesn't matter to me which species she is. I am an alien caroline, so I know sometimes people just leave because of their species. I know how it feels, and apart from that, do you know what I see when I see her smile or see her laugh" and caroline shook her head. Kara said, "when ever she smiles, I see my future caroline, for years I suppressed my feelings thinking it was one side do you know how hard it is to when the person you love is right beside you, but you cant let them know. That was my position for years, and I don't think that I can leave her".Caroline smiled and said, "lena chose well. Come on, let's go inside. You still need to tell me how it all started." With that, both went inside


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody was sitting in the hall and chatting and telling embarrassing stories about each other. Then Lena said, "It time for kara to know the most important embarrassing story of the twins," and hope started to protest.  
Kara asked what happened. Lena began to explain, "see hope, Hayley, Lizzie, and Josie went to this school for supernatural. Before both pair soulbonded Lizzie and Josie were siphoner witches, they don't have their own magic they have to take from something or somebody, so some idiots were bulling the twins, Hayley and hope saw this and both were fuming. At this time, they were around 16,17. The tribrid twins came and literally threw the idiots across the hall and beat the crap out of them, and they stood and said, mess with the twins and have the wrath of the Mikealsons upon you."   
Caroline said, "It was more like a mess with the twins, and I will personally burn down everything you ever care about, and if our aunt and uncles hear about this, you will understand why everybody is so afraid of Mikelson's. And they just took Josie and Lizzie from the dining room and took them to the rooms.  
Both the tribrid twins were blushing bright red. Kara said, "aww, that's so awesome; plus, if anybody said anything to Lena that way, I would too throw them across the room too." Lena said, "love. The funniest part about that is hope, and Josie, Hayley, and Lizzie were not even couples back then. They said they were best friends, and everybody saw the tension between them. They were oblivious; aunt beks said so many goddam stories it was so funny."  
Hope said, "You're one to talk, miss she looks so cute I can't even process what's happening around me."This caught kara's attention, and Lena began to say, "hope don't you dare. "Kara cut her off "hope don't listen to her, tell me what happened." Hope began to say, "around 6 months ago, Lena called me after all the Daxamite invasion shit. She was so goddam energetic, normally she's this machine who knows nothing about energy, so I began questioning her. Finally, she started telling me about this mysterious blond who happens to be so cute and hot that she can't properly function when she's around. But also can't seem to able to stay away from her".  
Now it was Lena's turn to turn bright red she said, "I am going to kill you, Mikelson," and hope stuck her tongue like a child. Kara laughed and said, "so baby, you can't seem to properly function around me, huh." Lena said, "it's not my fault, alright it's just your abs and arms are so distracting it's just ugh," kara laughs and pecks her and said, "well, be prepared to not properly function for a long time, baby cause I ain't going anywhere" and caroline said, "young love so cute, Lena you found a good one keep her." Lena said, "oh, I intend to keep her forever." Suddenly sound of cars coming to a screeching halt and laughter sounding outside and then screaming some women.


End file.
